


Foresworn

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy: Tactics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One woman's vigil against the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresworn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingeddserpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/gifts).



> Prompt: Agrias. Anything exploring who she is as a character. Her motivations, her feelings, her past, her fears, why she chose the path of Holy Knight, her relationships with others. I would be happy with nearly anything, especially if it had Mustadio, Ramza, Orlandu, Boco, or Reis in it. But I'd be happy to see her around anyone. (For this, I'd prefer it to be at least canon-related).

Crickets chirped, undisturbed by the boiling clouds, precariously low above the trees.  Neither were they disturbed by the woman, bound in a torn cloak far too thin and deep within fitful slumber, nor the warrior who stood above her, sword bare, at the edge of sleep, but for the grace of God.  There were foul beasts in the night, with not even a lantern to ward them or a fire to furthermore stave off the chill night air, yet the greatest danger came from men claiming to serve God’s own messengers.

Agrias failed to see how the maltreatment of one innocent girl served God.

Or Ivalice, for that matter.

Rather, the impending war brought the kingdom to its knees.  Both Princess Ovelia and Prince Orinas were nothing but figureheads... _pawns_.  The people suffered in their names for the sake of mundane greed, and they suffered at the hands of enemies made by the mere crime of having been born.

And now, here the princess was – hunted, alone, foresworn to darkness.  The alternative to death.  More than the long night, the weight of betrayal was heavy on Agrias’ shoulders.

Earlier that very morning morning, she had silently thanked God for their warning, for their defiant escape.  Now, as she stood vigil over Ovelia, cursing the fickle minds and machinations of men, she deigned to curse God for his part in the girl’s pain.

She cursed herself for not seeing clearly.

Cradled in the roots of the old tree, Ovelia shivered in her sleep.  Agrias found herself foolishly watching the princess’s silhouette against the dim white bark rather than the darkness around them.  Even if they survived the night, Agrias had little hope for what the morning would bring.  Even if they could be trusted, or bought, Ramza and his mercenaries were long gone by now.

As she struggled to keep aware, serenaded by the hymn of countless crickets, the moon broke through the clouds, basking Ovelia in pale light.

It lasted a scant few heartbeats before dimming and vanishing altogether, as the moon was again swallowed by the stormclouds, yet Agrias could not but stare.  Moonlight was illusory – evil, in some men’s eyes – and she dared not trust more than she trusted a wayward ghost.  But part of her wanted to see it was a good omen, at least, if not as a sign from God.  Part of her wanted to believe.

 _I know what I said before_ , she thought, _and if you know me, you know I don’t regret it.  I meant every damn word.  But don’t punish her for my sins.  Please, protect her and guide her to safety beyond the mere edge of my sword.  Let her find peace and joy in this life, not only the next._

 _Please, don’t let me...._

  
Agrias jerked awake, instantly on guard and more than a little uneasy.  At her feet, Ovelia still slept soundly, covered in the morning dew.  In the gray dawn’s light, filtered through the clouds, the glade was quiet.

The crickets had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to fit Mustadio, Ramza, Orlandu, or Ries in it. Or Boco. And I even had a bit of an idea, but then I started thinking on the escape from Lionel, and Agrias and God wormed its way into my head instead, and... well... if it doesn't cover the prompt well enough, I apologize. Promise I'll do better next time. ;)


End file.
